1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball gun percussion structure, in particular to a triggering barrel provided with a stopper located between a first air passage way and a second air passage way of a barrel to achieve loading and firing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional paintball gun comprises a barrel B, a piston barrel C and a push rod D. The piston barrel C is disposed at a middle section of the barrel B, and the push rod D is disposed at a rear section of the barrel B. This design makes the gun in a two-part structure. Air is pumped into the middle section and the rear section of the barrel B, respectively. The air in the middle section of the barrel B is to push the piston barrel C to slide along the barrel B and to load the bullet, and the air in the rear section of the barrel B is to fire the bullet out of the barrel B. This design wastes some of high pressured air to load the bullet.
As shown in FIG. 7, another conventional paintball gun comprises a barrel E, a front outer barrel F and a rear outer barrel G, a triggering barrel H and a rear guiding rod I. The front outer barrel F and the rear outer barrel G are disposed in the barrel E. The triggering barrel H is accommodated in the front outer barrel F and the rear outer barrel G. The rear guiding rods I is disposed at one end of the triggering barrel H. By filling high pressured air into the rear outer barrel G to move the triggering barrel H towards the front outer barrel F, leading the triggering barrel H to depart from the rear guiding rod I. The air stored in the rear outer barrel G is sent to the triggering barrel H to shoot a paintball bullet. This design is composed of too many parts, which increases the cost of manufacture and is difficult to maintain.